Harry Potter and the Terror Room of Doom!
by BeckiebooTwo
Summary: Harry and his friends are at it again! This time the punishment is more severe! Strange things begin to happen during this time. Who could be doing all these things? Read and find out! (I doubt I'll be able to finish. I need MOTIVATION!!! R/R!)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: HP does not belong to me (hey that rhymes). Only the plot belongs to me (don't steal it). I have no intention of making financial benefit off of them, so please don't sue.  
  
Chapter 1: Crossed Limitations, Good Relations, and Bad Imitations  
  
The biggest prank of all was just pulled by the most well-know group of Hogwarts' students. The leaders: Fred and George, and the accomplices: Harry, Ron, Seamus, Lee, Dean, Parvati, Lavender and regretful Neville. Of course, Hermione had nothing to do with it. Unfortunately, they were caught.  
  
McGonagall fumed. Fred and George smiled at each other as if her beet-red face was something to have pride about. The lot of them stood in her office with triumphant grins (even Lavender and Parvati) despite their upcoming punishment. The only one not smiling was Neville, who was trembling in fear of get another howler from his grandmother if she found out.  
McGonagall, after having finally calmed down, stood up. She walked to the group of young pranksters and took an exasperated breath. "Well," she said. "I'd never have thought I'd see something as this happen in my lifetime. Of all the foolish things that have happened in this school, this by far is the worst!" The twins and the others looked at each other in agreement. McGonagall put a shocked tone in her voice. "What do you children think you have accomplished?"  
Fred took a step forward. "Um, I can answer that."  
"Enough from you," she snapped. "I need not go through my lecture with you, for I've repeated it over 100 times."  
Mocking McGonagall, Fred, George and Lee said in unison, "You children need to realize life is not a big game and children who play foolish jokes day in and day out shall never accomplish anything in life."  
  
"ENOUGH!" McGonagall was so mad tears came out of her eyes. Her face was even redder now.  
Neville covered his eyes. "Oh no!" he whispered to Harry. "Her face is going to explode!"  
"It indeed looks so," Harry told him. McGonagall looked as if steam were coming out of her ears and even more strangely, her nose.  
Parvati overhearing them replied, "It really does!" They all laughed.  
Neville said, "Be quiet! We're already in trouble!"  
"Yes, Mr. Longbottom, you all are in a great deal of trouble," McGonagall said.  
"Usually," she started. "I'd leave you all with a week detention and minus 20 points each, but if I removed anymore points Gryffindor would be too far behind for any of our liking."  
Neville let out a sigh of relief. ".I'm afraid the constant distribution of the same reprimands don't affect you any longer."  
"It took her that long to realize it?" George whispered.  
".So a new punishment will be in store for you."  
"Aww, just when we were getting used to the old ones!" Fred stated.  
McGonagall gave the twins a look sharp enough to slice glass. "You will see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow after classes to discuss the new punishment. He would be available now, but he is busy searching for his other lucky yellow sock.." The group snickered. "Meet him in the dungeons as he will direct you to the location of your punishment."  
"So that means-" Harry started.  
"Yes Mr. Potter, you get off scot-free for the remainder of today and tomorrow afternoon. Now return to your dorms, it's late." They filed slowly out of the door letting go of all the tension they were feeling, but remaining inside them was an apprehension for what was in store for them the next day.  
  
In the common room, they were greeted and congratulated by their friends and classmates. 'Great job', 'wicked' and 'ingenious' was heard a lot throughout the night. ("Wow Harry! You guys are so clever; I wish I could have came up with something like that!" said Colin Creevey.)  
Hermione was sitting in her usual spot next to the fireplace. About 5 rolls of parchment and 15 books surrounded her. When Harry and Ron approached her she acknowledged them with a scornful look. "What's with you?" Harry asked.  
"What did you all do? The whole bloody school is talking about it! Whatever it was, it must have been terrible," Hermione said jumping up from her chair knocking her books down. Harry and Ron snickered.  
"It would be terrible if you saw Malfoy's face!" Ron said.  
"Too bad you were sick," Harry added.  
"Well she looks fine now!" Ron exclaimed, playfully grabbing Hermione's hands and twirling her around almost making her trip on her books.  
"Honestly Ron, you never get tired of playing," she sputtered once she collected herself. " I think the twins have gotten to you.. Now, could you please leave me be so I can study? I wasn't able to do it in the Hospital Wing."  
"Oh come on Hermione!" Ron cried. "Anything is better than this!" Then he added in an earnest voice, "Please will you come talk with us? I miss you."  
"Oh God! I'm leaving," said Harry. He walked to where Fred and George were.  
"Please?" Ron asked flashing his icy blue eyes at Hermione forming the 'puppy dog' face. Hermione hesitated. Suddenly without warning Ron planted a warm kiss on her lips and then gave her a very captivating smile. The strange, but effective Weasley magic was working on her. She had a look of giddiness smeared across her face. "Ok," she said. The two of them went to where Harry and the twins were; every eye was following them when they noticed Hermione and Ron's mini-love scene. They sat. "Oh look, our little brother is becoming a man!" George said. "Shut up Fred!" Ron spat. "Hey, I'm Fred!" said Fred. "I guess with becoming a man, you get forgetful too?" They laughed. "Sorry," Ron said barely audible. "Well I'd like to know exactly what happened today," Hermione stated. Unsuccessfully imitating a southern American accent, Fred said, "Well little lady, you done got yourself here at the right time." He paused and pulled out a roll of paper. "You see this here piece of paper? This right here piece of paper has a months worth of planning on it-" "Fred, just get on with it," Harry insisted. "Oh alright," Fred said laughing. "Anyway."  
  
*** 


	2. A Week Before that Day, Angels Want to P...

Chapter 2: A Week Before That Day, Angels Want to Play, and OHMA?  
  
"I've got it!" Fred yelled, at 4 o' clock in the morning.  
George's eyes bolted open. "Argh! What is it Fred?" He was thoroughly annoyed by Fred's ramblings of new an idea for a prank. His hand searched for his wand. Unsuccessful, he turned over and closed his eyes.  
"GEORGE! Wake up!" he heard his twin say in the most unsanctified voice.  
George placed his hands over his ears. "For Christ's sake, Fred! What in bloody hell do you want? You've kept me up all night, all I want is some sleep!" He laid his head back, forgetting he was on the floor. After realizing he was lying on his wand he sat up, but with much difficulty from being tangled in sheets. He grabbed it and whispered, "Lumos."  
The blue light filled the room. It eerily illuminated Fred's face, but George knew he looked just the same, except Fred had a look of wicked ingenious along with sleepiness on his face.  
"Come on. Listen, George! This is important!" Fred looked around. "Quill. Dammit where's my quill?"  
"It's in your hand, you half-wit," George said as he clambered back into bed.  
"Ay! It was in my hand the whole time?" Fred asked. "Thanks."  
George sat up knowing that he'd best listen to his brother. He yawned deeply. "What do you want?" He watched in annoyance and slight interest as Fred scribbled something onto a piece of parchment.  
"Okay!" Fred announced just as George was about to nod off. "This is my idea. We'll get people like Harry, Ron and a bunch of others and we'll."  
"GEORGE!" He could feel himself being shaken like an old rag doll. He lashed his arm out at whatever it was. He struck flesh and there was a loud yelp. "Aw, watcha do that for?" Fred screeched as George opened his eyes.  
"Fred, please! Let me sleep!" George moaned. He turned in his bed to find a more comfortable position.  
"Just listen! You know I'll forget it by morning!"  
"Write it down! Or tell Lee about it."  
"I have to tell you, you're my brother. Besides, I can't tell Lee, he'll-" Suddenly there was a sound coming Lee Jordan's direction. "Oh man, I told him not to eat that bean pie.."  
"See, Fred!?" George said. "I wouldn't have to smell that if you'd left me alone."  
"Fine, I'm sorry," Fred said giving up. "I'll tell you at breakfast."  
George sighed in relief. "Thank you. Goodnight."  
"'Night."  
With that, George closed his eyes and let subconciousness take over.  
  
***  
In the morning, George arrived at breakfast twenty minutes late. His eyes were still heavy from last night. He slid into the first vacant seat adjacent to Harry.  
"George!" Harry welcomed, patting him on his back. "Where've you been?"  
"Are you alright, George?" asked a worried Ginny, who was across from Harry. "Your eyes are bloodshot!"  
Fred appeared suddenly from nowhere to across from George. "Well, well, well. Look who's here!" he said. "I almost thought you weren't going to make it!" Fred's eyes were bright and full of happiness, unlike George who was feeling rather bitter at the moment.  
George wondered how Fred, after staying up all night, seemed so energetic. Instead of pondering that further, he thought of the next best thing. He reached for the pitcher in front of him and poured coffee into his goblet. "There you go George! That ought to put some life back into ya!" Fred said recognizing what George was doing. This must be how he does it, George thought as the warm liquid fell down his throat reviving him. Too strong. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to Fred. "Did you tell them yet about your idea?" he asked. "Of course not, George. I said I would tell you first," Fred replied. "I have it all written out." He handed George a rolled up piece of parchment from out of his robe pocket. "Read it when you get the chance, will you?" "Ai! We'd best be heading off then, we only have but a few minutes until classes start," Hermione announced suddenly. She had been sitting on the other side of George. George unrolled the parchment Fred handed him. "Wow Fred, you must have put a lot of thought into this. It would be nice, though, if I could read this stuff you call English." Fred's handwriting was made even more illegible by being surrounded by scratches and drawings. George waited for a response from his brother, but none came. George looked up and Fred wasn't there. He wasn't amused, though, for that was very much Fred: to slip in and out of situations whenever he pleased. Suddenly, a thought grazed George's mind. Something important. His arms seemed very light. His books! He'd forgotten them in his room. He jumped from his chair and walked hurriedly out the Great Hall doors and down the corridor. While Fred's grand scheme was still vague to George he noticed something seemingly important on the lower half of the parchment. In clear, bold letters it read: Operation Humiliate Malfoy.Again!  
  
*** 


	3. Abnormal Acts, Unknown Facts, and Unsucc...

Chapter 3: Abnormal Acts, Unknown Facts, and Unsuccessful Pacts Ron hadn't planned on committing any random acts of kindness that week, but when he heard about Fred's operation, "Humiliate Malfoy.Again," he was thrilled. "Would I ever!" he exclaimed when George approached him with the idea. "Great! I'm glad you can help," George said. He shook Ron's hand as if they were in a business meeting. George stood up and looked around. Ron heard him mutter something. "What are you looking for?" he asked. "I'm looking for Harry." "Why?" "Well, Ron, you don't really think we can rely on you to handle such a task, do you? We need backup!" Ron opened his mouth to protest, but he couldn't find the right words. "Close your mouth, Ron. You don't want the flies to come in," said George. "Shut up, will you?" Ron managed to say. He shifted his position in the armchair he was on. George's face turned serious, something Ron hadn't seen happen since his O.W.L.s, yet still there was that twinkle of mischief in his eye and that slight curve in his lips revealing the imp that was George. "Where's Harry?" he asked, sounding more questioning rather than demanding. Ah, he tries so hard, Ron thought. "He's over there with Hermione," he said, pointing to the area around the fireplace. "Thanks- but why aren't you over there with them.did you all have a fight?" George asked, still keeping his mock serious _expression. "No, George, we did not," Ron said hotly. "Then go over there with me?" George suggested, extending his hand. "No, that's okay," he replied, declining the offer. "Fine." George turned to walk away, but Ron stopped him. Harry and Hermione had already ditched him; he needed someone who would give him the time of day. "Wait, George." He paused for a second; he was trying to remember what he wanted to ask. "Um, what is this thing you guys are planning for Malfoy?" "I don't know, Ron. I just found out this morning. Don't worry, though. Ferret-Boy's going to get what's coming to him." And with that, George's mask fell off and the evil look in his eye and his malicious smile returned. Thank goodness. ****** George made his way across the common room. He already had Fred, Lee, Ron and himself, but for some reason Fred wanted more people. Who better to ask than good old Harry and friend, Hermione? He tiptoed behind the armchairs the two were sitting in. Apparently, they were studying. George took a breath and yelled, "Boo!"   
  
The two yelped as they jumped out their seats. "What on earth.?" came the voice of Harry. George made an attempt to suppress the laughter wanting to escape him.no luck. The two obviously heard him and turned around. "George!" Hermione exclaimed in her usual angry, but helpless, whine. "What is your problem?" "I'm not George," said George. "How would you know I'm George?" Harry pointed to George's sweater. "There's a letter 'G' on your sweater." "Ar! My plans, foiled again by detective Harry- and Friend," George said contemptuously. "Humph," went Hermione. "Is there any reason why you decided to scare the living daylights out of us? I mean, Halloween was three weeks ago," Harry asked, crossing his arms. "What are you up to?" "Harry.Harry, my boy," George responded, slinging his arm around the green- eyed boy's shoulder. This was his way of destroying all seriousness in a situation. Manipulating the mind was as easy for him as it was easy for Percy to be a conceited busybody and a complete idiot at the same time. George knew better, though. He knew that you didn't have to be an idiot to be recognized as an extraordinary individual, but to simply have wit and cunning. "Since when have I given you reason to doubt my good-will? Hm?" Harry seemed to think about it for a second. He said, "Well, there was that one time when you t--" "Don't answer that!" he said quickly. "I thought we were friends! All I wanted was to ask you two of you a favor. A favor for the betterment of the school." "George, I don't think anything you ask of us would be for the betterment of the school," Hermione said disdainfully. George looked at Hermione and smiled. He knew she would be a tough one, but he still had Harry to ask. He would worry about her later. Although Harry was the quiet, innocent hero of Hogwarts who always unintentionally found himself in strange predicaments, George knew that there was that part of Harry that enjoyed the tension, the danger, and the mystery. "Harry, please, don't listen to her! I promise, this will make the school a more enjoyable environment!" "What is it, George? What are you talking about?" Harry seemed impatient. "A prank, Harry. What else?" "George." said Hermione. "What kind of prank?" A tone of interest entered Harry's voice. "That, my friend, is confidential." George hushed Harry as he was about to say something. ".but I can tell you that the Lord of the Ferrets is our target this time. "Malfoy?" Hermione asked sternly. Her voice surprised George, for he had forgotten she was there. "You're starting up trouble with him again, are you? Leave him alone. You'll only get yourselves into trouble." "Since when did you stick up for Malfoy?" Harry asked suddenly, sounding more like the Harry George knew. "Harry, on my list of things to do, defending Malfoy is at the bottom. I'm simply trying to keep you all out of trouble." Please Hermione, put a sock in it, George thought. "But Hermione, we get into trouble every day." "Exactly! So why get into more trouble than you will anyway?" George wondered that himself. Why did they constantly pull such foolish, pointless pranks on defenseless people like Draco Malfoy? They really didn't gain anything from it, except for a look of humiliation and a detention. So why do it? George really wasn't quite sure. To cover for his uncertainty, he answered, "Because it's fun!" Hermione closed her eyes and then she sighed heavily. "Thank you, George, for answering a rhetorical question." "Oh, Hermione, lighten up," Harry said. Hermione's eyes suddenly burst open and her jaw dropped. "Lighten up? At least I have a future! I'll be something great, while you all-" "Hey!" George said, taken aback by both of Hermione's egotistical responses. "I have a future. It may not be as an irritated, old librarian who has dreams of dictating the world, like you, but whatever my future should be it will suit me just fine. So you can just take your crappy little books, your smart comments and your know-it-all brain and shove it up your arse because I'm pretty sure that people care more about what becomes of that thick-headed cat of yours more than they do about your future!" George astounded himself. That wasn't like him. Why had he spoken such harsh words with great ease? It was as if he couldn't control it.. All faces were on him and even Ron, as much as he should have, couldn't say anything to defend her. Hermione gawked at George. Suddenly, the tension in her red face melted away and it became pale and lifeless. She picked up her books and parchment and turned toward the girls' dormitories. "Hermione?" Harry called. "Are you alright? What about our Potions project?" She stopped, but did not face him. "Just do your part," she said in a low, sullen voice. She continued to walk away. This made George very uncomfortable. "Are you with us, Harry?" he asked once Hermione was out of sight. Harry sighed heavily. "Yeah." "Good." George thought it best that he not give anyone a chance to confront him about his little outburst, so he fled upstairs. Getting Hermione to join their "team" was unsuccessful before it was even attempted. Perhaps what was needed was not wit and cunning, but actual respect. 


End file.
